Resident Evil Hell On Earth Chapter 2 : The Trap
by EVIL J
Summary: Jill and Claire are trapped or is it the other way around you must read to find out what happends


**Resident Evil Hell on Earth**

By:Evil J

Disclaimer: _I do not own Resident Evil or Capcom nor none of the characters Made by Capcom or anything that's copyrighted in this story_

This is my firsts time and reviews are welcome so please enjoy.

**Chapter 2: The Trap**

Tear"s started to roll down Jill's face as her eyes were fixed on the picture that was in her hands ,her

emotions quickly changed

and suddenly she was filled with rage as she saw the evil grin of Wesker had. Then she realized if Chris was

captured

then who sent them the letter? Jill Grabbed Claire by the shoulders and shocker her , Claire finally snapped

out

of her state of shock and stared at Jill with wide worried eyes "Chris" Claire said, in a very choked voice .

Jill hugged her Friend tightly . We got to be Alert Claire , as she pointed to the windows and the door. We are

not alone ... in the brief silence they can hear light steps coming from the roof, And right at that instant

Claire quickly pushed aside a desk "Jill Looked at Claire in confusion" then Claire knelt down and opened a

hidden trap door on the floor "Thank you Chris" Claire whispered , "Jill quick climb down " said Claire, Jill

climbed down

the ladder to the hidden underground room followed by Claire who made sure to close the trap door before

she climbed down . Very soon after They heard a crash of widows breaking and sounds of someone ramming

the

door in, followed by a storm of heavy foot steps storming the small one room cabin. Claire looked around

there surroundings and saw that Chris had done some changes to the hidden room. There where creates

filled with weapons some survival packs and a surveillance system , Claire flick a switch and a monitor

turned on showing six men in black special ops suits searching the room ,"shit who are these guys" said

Claire,

Wesker's hired goons I presume. Said Jill, Claire looked at the control panel and saw a button marked

shutters , Claire remembered one day Chris saying that he was going to install some metal shutters on the

the windows ,door, and even the trap door . Claire Smiled at what luck they got, Jill I got an Idea , as Claire

started to look around the weapons create and took out a grenade. Jill stared at Claire with a very confuse

look . "So whats your plan" said Jill in a very peculiar tone . "Just trust me" Claire said, with a smug look on

her face. Claire handed Jill the grenade and told her to climb and wait for her signal at the top of the ladder

of the trap door. Jill Climbed the that ladder and was waiting for Claire signal , Claire took one last glance at

the monitors to see if it was safe . All of the intruders seem too be busy looking though Chris's stuff ,and

Claire signal

Jill to throw the grenade. Jill unpinned the the grenade and quickly popped the trap door open and through

the grenade in the middle of the small room. She then just as fast slammed the trapped door shut and at

the same time Claire slammed the Shutter button trapping the intruders . There was no way out , all

the windows , doors , and the trap door were secured with metal shutters. One of the intruders started to

shooting at the trap door while cursing while the others were frantically looking for a way out , but with no

success.

Jill and Claire stared at the monitors at all the chaos that is happening above them, and soon after the sound

of and explosion was heard and then silence ... no more screams, curses, or foot steps all they could here

was their breathing . The monitors now displayed nothing but static and fuzz . They stood there in dead

silence waiting to here a sound from an intruder for what seem to them like hours but nothing. Jill Decided

to investigate and told Claire to unlock the shutters and wait for her to call her out , Claire nodded ,

Be careful said a worried Claire ,Jill glance back and took out her Berretta and click the safety off and smiled

back at Claire assuring her that she will be alright. Claire thought to herself that she always Idolizes Jill no

matter what the situation is Jill seem to be

always calm and caring at the same time , she knows that deep inside Jill is hurting for Chris and that she

loves

him more then just a friend and so does Chris but he is afraid to tell her what he feels about her (sigh) Will

if we find Chris and kick Wesker ass in the process the first thing I'm going to do is to get Chris to fess up

what he feels about Jill... will after I hug him to death that is . "Okay Clear" yelled Jill from above .Claire

climbed up and saw body parts and blood scattered all around the room . Then Jill heard someone

breathing heavy under Chris's bed , she quickly kicked the bed over with her gun at hand and aimed at the badly

wounded man gasping for air . "Don't shot" said the man , Claire quickly Grabbed Jill's gun and pointed at

the

mans head .Where is Chris and why shouldn't I just kill you ,"Claire paused for a moment" you sure would of

have if you got the chance "Claire said as she Glared at the man" ...The man looked up with one eye cause

the other

was badly swollen and dripping blood , yes your right I would have ... but I really didn't want to ...

"The man paused" it's just that bastered Wesker threaten to kill my daughter ... if I did not do what he said.

My daughter is all I got ... and I would do anything to make sure she is safe... but I can't live with myself

knowing what I have done working for Wesker ... I can never clean these hand from all the blood shed and

pain I have caused ... maybe I do deserver to die here like the dog that I turned out to be... at least my

daughter would be safe if died ... The man closed his eye and took one deep breath tilted his head up and

stuck out his chest readying himself to be shot "good bye Amanda ... I love you" whispered the man as a

tear rolled down his cheek and his lower lip quivering . Claire Lowered the gun down and turned to look at

Jill . Jill saw Claire crying , she knew that Claire would have done the same thing for her brother safety as

the wounded stranger did for his daughter. Jill placed a hand on Claire's shoulder and spoke to the man .

Amanda... what a beautiful name she said in a kind voice . The man opened his eye slowly surprised to see

a that he was still alive. Yes he said , I named her after my wife ... Jill asked the mans name and he replied

Frank my name is Frank. Will Frank what if tell you that we can help you keep your daughter safe but we

need your help in return. Frank moaned your not going to make me kill someone also are you. Jill smiled ,

No! just

listen to me I'm from S.T.A.R.S and I can send some of my best men to take your daughter to safety. All I

ask is that you help us find Chris . Frank looked up at them with watery eyes about to burst with tears. You

really would do that for me even after I tried to kill you girls ...Jill nodded, will you were forced to do

something that you did not wanted to do for the sake of your daughters safety. Frank wiped the tears from

his face yeah but this time I can keep her safe without harming anyone ... thank you said Frank, As for your

brother I can take you to where he is but not to sure where on the island base he is in . Claire moaned ,

Not an Island again she, said in a sarcastic tone . Jill took out her cell phone to call S.T.A.R.S . Hey Leon I

need your help , She explained the whole situation to Leon . Frank told her to use a safety word that he and

his daughter had made up just in case of emergency if someone that Amanda didn't not recognize came to

pick her up. Jill tried not to laugh when she found out what it was it was the little tea cup song that they

used as the safety

password . Leon protested to singing that song but had no choice, after a few minutes she wish him luck

and hung up.

Two hours later Leon called back to report that they got Amanda safe , Jill asked so how was the the little tea

pot song , Leon said will I got Rebecca to do the dirty work he, said in a very smug way, ohh yeah she wants to speak to her dad. Jill passed her cell

phone to Frank . I got someone very special wanting to speak to you, said Jill, Frank's eye widen and

quickly took the cell phone . "Hello" he said in a very confused but anxious tone. Will hello sweetheart how are you . Jill heard Frank said in a very loving tone. Minutes later Frank finished talking to his daughter

letting her know to do what the members of S.T.A.R.S tell her to do and that he will soon be by her side .

Frank took out a two way Radio from his vest .Okay after We , "He pointed at all the body's on the floor"

were done with our mission we were to call for a chopper to lift us back to base , there you will find your

brother some where but its a really creepy place ... "Frank paused for a moment" I could have swore I have

saw walking

dead people behind a huge glass wall and some weird looking monsters. Claire and Jill will knew those

monsters, cause it still haunts them in the nightmare. Frank called for a chopper to pick them up , then he

realized that if the chopper pilot saw any of the girls he would surely leave them behind . He looked at the

dead body's of his falling team members and told Jill that that would have to disguise themselves by putting

on the black special ops uniform. Claire did not like the idea of taking of the clothes of a dead man but really

had no choice if she want to save Chris . They started to undress two of the not so badly blown apart

soldiers and

Claire was undressing one and as she was taking the arm out of its sleeve the whole arm of the dead soldier

came of . Eeeeew! she yelled , Jill laughed at Claire . Come on we have seen a lot more grosser things Jill

said, very smugly. Yeah your right. They rinse the blood that was inside the suits and put them on.

Jill went down to the hidden room and filled to back packs with supplies , ammo, and weapons and gave one

to Claire. Okay we are ready said, Jill. Wait said Frank , as he took out two gas mask and handed them

over. Here put these on,so to conceal your identity from the pilot and o ne more thing let me do the talking

with the pilot so as not arise any suspicion. Jill nodded and at that moment they heard the chopper. Okay that

our Que said Frank as he struggle to get up on his feet , Jill and Claire both put an arm under Frank's

shoulder on either side and opened the cabin door looking at the chopper descending in front of them ready

to take them to the next chapter of their nightmare ...

**TO Be Continue... **


End file.
